


Maybe

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Maybe’ can offer many paths, though for Ian Malcolm, the destination was always the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Jurassic Park I (1993)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 16, 2015  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 19, 2015  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Amblin Entertainment and Universal Pictures does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 186  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Note: Here's my first posted Alan/Ian story set in the _Jurassic Park I_ fandom! :)

Maybe it was because they were members of a pretty exclusive club, survivors of Jurassic Park, or maybe it was because Ellie and Alan were already sliding into Breakupsville by the time they had agreed to the visit, or maybe because survivors either got closer after their trauma or broke apart, which benefited him but not Ellie. Maybe it was just because he had decided to stop trying with ex-Mrs. Malcolms and indulge his other side.

When he woke up screaming, he’d have somebody to understand. Just a word or two, “T. Rex” or “Raptors” or “Chilean sea bass” would be all he’d need to say. It would be a shorthand all their own, part of that secret clubhouse thing.

Maybe it was because Alan was damned sexy in an Indiana Jones kind of way (it was the hat) and he happened to like grumpy, cantankerous types, of which Dr. Alan Grant was a prime specimen.

Whatever the reason, Ian Malcolm was in love with a quirky paleontologist and had never been happier, the only good thing to come out of their shared nightmare, Jurassic Park.


End file.
